The disclosure generally relates to a power converter and, more particularly, to a control circuit for dynamically adjusting an off time of a power switch of the power converter.
A power converter is typically employed in various electronic devices to provide an appropriate operating voltage for subsequent-stage circuits. During a load transient period at which a load of the power converter changes from a relatively light load to a relatively heavy load, a undershoot problem is often occurs in an output voltage signal of a conventional power converter due to the sudden increase of the load, thereby causing the power converter to be unable to provide sufficient voltage or current required for the operations of subsequent-stage circuits in time.
One of traditional solutions is to increase the stability of the output voltage signal of the power converter by increasing the capacity of the output capacitor of the power converter. However, the increase of the capacity of the output capacitor would inevitably increase of the overall circuit area and cost of the power converter, and may adversely affect the loop response of the power converter as well.